village of blood and hope
by fullmetal naruto girl
Summary: sasuke left everything behind for orochimaru but he forgot all the good things in life he once had


**i wrote this while thinking about Sauske when he was imprisoned with Orochimaru**

**disclaimer-i dont own naruto (sighs) i would if i had the money**

**i wanna know what you guys think if its pretty gay just say hey this story/poetry thingy was gay giveup i will not give up but i'll try harder and i wont take offence cause everyone has there own opinions**

* * *

He said "love me and I'll always be there for you."

Making such empty promises I considered unfair.

When I sit alone pretending I still have you, I cry

And keep asking my self how and why.

The way I feel for those fake smiles and oh so comforting words,

They were all lies to keep me as your pet but never your lover or your friend.

That was the most unfair part of our so called _"love"._

Now you lay there the light gone from those golden eyes, and blood covering the floor from my silver sword when I thrusted it forward.

You can't use me like I'm your possession then discard me when you're done.

I always thought I was the one making wrongs but it was you filling my head with lie's about love, and how my village hated me for leaving.

I agreed, understood, because I hated my self for leaving my sensei, friend, and a blue eyed angel- my love I could have grown old with and been happy with.

Now answer me one question Orochimaru because of you I'm hated by so many and now I'm free but why does it feel so wrong like I did the unthinkable?

Maybe I know that even though I thought I hated you and ended your worthless existence you called life, that maybe I did deep down love you even when I was nothing but a toy in your one big game.

* * *

I walk through the valley of the dead and I fear no evil.

As I walk a thought chanced upon you, and I couldn't help but let a tear escape from my eyes.

It hurt now like my heart was breaking in two because now I have nothing to live for without you I'm just a weed in a field of flowers.

They all glared and pointed at me when I first entered a place I once called home. Guards stood ready to attack. I laugh seems I'm not trusted or welcomed, but it doesn't matter now I have nothing to live for.

Minutes later anbou are in crumpled heaps there bodies littering the road, blood splattered here and there my master piece.

I am unstoppable, I am immortal, I am sasuke Uchiha the last of my village and pupil to a great man; his last successor.

Children scream and parents try to fend me off, but it's all in vain there bodies fall just as easily as all the others. No one can come to terms as to why I'm slaughtering there family and friends I hardly now myself it just seems unfair and I'm making it right.

Now standing at the Hokage's office her blood soon to be shed and just like the others she soon falls. I sit in her chair and look out at the village.

Noting, empty there all gone all I could see was bodies and a sea of red but I don't care why should I, they all hated and feared me.

Shouts are heard through the hallways and in comes my old companions, Sakura a look of horror on her face, Kakashi emotionless but his eye showing fear, and Naruto dear sweet Naruto just standing there staring at me, he looks sad.

Did I make him sad? Why is he so sad or is it because I killed everyone he knew even the young boy who looked up to him, there all gone.

"what's wrong Naruto" I ask but its just silence I pull out my sword and decide to attack Sakura she fought like the blonde women but fell, Kakashi was difficult trying to use tricks I already knew but he soon fell and now its just me and Naruto

I think he's lost it. He hasn't moved or even attempted to save his comrades. Naruto's shaking like he just saw a eagle snatch a little field mouse right from under his nose.

I walk up and make him look me in the eyes, and I feel my heart breaking again I don't quite understand it I felt it when I killed Orochimaru and now.

Was it love or regret, emotions are all to complicated for me I wish I could rid myself of them all.

Naruto's eyes are watering, my blue eyed angel is crying, but what for? Then he finally speaks. "Your back Sasuke but, why did you kill them, baa-chan, our friends, my friends why'd you do it?" he screams

I don't flinch, and I search my self for the answers why did I do it. So to answer I shrug my shoulders. "i dont know when I killed my master I suddenly felt like I needed revenge." I simply replied.

"Revenge for what?" he asks. That makes me smile I think I know now.

"For not having you, and for everyone hating me I guess I choose darkness because everyone expected it so I took it, now I will rule everyone." The coldness in my voice even surprises me

You're just like him" a voice says in my head. if I am then Naruto would be my toy and he would hate me not love me only worship me like I did my master I was nothing but a dog who craved for his respect and love.

My eyes widen in realization and at that moment I feel a sharp pain through my stomach and in there my sword sticks Naruto holding it in his hands, my blood is red and I laugh I thought I t would be black since I am nothing but a demon.

"Thank you." I say as I fall to my knees, I close them and feel tears fall from my onxy eyes.

I was never unstoppable, immortal, or his successor, but I am Sasuke Uchiha last of my kind and I was born in the leaf village and so there I would die, but I wish that I could turn back time and have realized all the good things I had before I choose my path.

Maybe god will love me I look up and the last thing I see is Naruto kneeling bedside me and holding me in his arms crying and saying sorry I want to tell him to cheer up but I manage to tell him that he saved me and I loved him before the darkness overtook me.

I hope I get to see all the people I killed and Orochimaru I want to make it right in the after life, and take the light road where smiling faces and friends are waiting, and maybe I will see my savior, my love, my blue eyed angel Naruto Uzamaki the greatest ninja who lived in all the villages.

* * *

**ok now review and tell me if i sucked ass or was fairly good i want to know**


End file.
